


Lollipop

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Teasing, bonus challenge, mating games, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish agreed to let Stiles spend the weekend at his place while the Sheriff was out of town. </p><p>Shenanigans ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

Kyle heard the doorbell ring and went over to let the Sheriff and his son inside. 

“Good evening, Sheriff.” He shook his boss’ hand and nodded at the teenager. “Stiles.”

“Hey, Parrish.” The teen winked at him and began obscenely sucking on a lollipop and Kyle was more than a little distracted when the Sheriff’s voice snapped him back to attention. 

“Listen, Deputy, thanks for letting Stiles stay with you for the weekend. He usually stays with the McCall’s when I have to leave for a seminar but they’re out of town visiting family.” 

“It’s really no problem, Sir.” The older man nodded and turned his attention to his son who conveniently stopped molesting that lollipop with his tongue when his father turned around. 

“Behave.” Stiles snorted and gave his father a hug. 

“I’ll behave if you promise me you won't cheat on your diet.”

Now the Sheriff was the one who snorted. “Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, dad. See you Monday.”

Kyle closed the door after the Sheriff’s car left the driveway only to find Stiles in the living room stripped down to a tight pair of dark see-through boxer briefs, and he was still sucking on that damn lollipop. 

“I though you were going to tip my dad off with the way you were staring at me.” He gave Parrish a cocky grin and Kyle walked over to him and took the candy from his mouth and threw it away. “Hey! That was perfectly good—“ The deputy silenced him with a searing kiss. 

Fuck, this kid’s mouth was ludicrous. So warm, wet, silky and delicious, he tasted like heaven. And fuck, the noises he was making were going to damage his sanity. Parrish gripped Stiles’ ass and hauled him up and the teen wrapped his legs around him.

He was going to have a lot of fun with that mouth this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2nd Bonus Round of the Mating Games.
> 
> *Shakes pom poms*
> 
> Go Team Omega! =)
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
